mcexperiencefandomcom-20200214-history
KingdomCraft
'''tl;dr Beerando lied about MassiveRaces being his plugin, he was banned for recruiting people for his own server''' ''More in depth explanation below.'' Since Beerando has already started his propaganda machine over private and skype chat channels, attempting to pit as many people against us as possible by taking things out of context and twisting facts in his favor, I decided to make a general post explaining the situation more thoroughly. I would have given word against his claims in the Heifer chat if I was able, but sadly in a rage fit 05rhardy silenced me in that chat, and nobody else can un-silence me. Beerando's permban before this last one was generated by his never ending attitude of trying to annoy the staff as much as possible and generally making administrating a living hell for some of us. Because we have lately been showing more leniency, and because most of the staff that were so much against him have been booted out or left, he decided to submit another ban appeal. While most of the staff gave a reply along the lines of "I don't object, but I'm not in favor either" a strong message was pressed on him that if he broke even one small tiny rule, he would be permanently banned again. For a long while have we suspected that he was using his playtime on MassiveCraft to recruit people for his own server when it launches, but we never had any substantial evidence so no real way of legitimately banning him. That was until a few days ago where he was caught in the act, while also again professing that his own server coder made the races plugin, and that MassiveCraft is basically ripping it off, taking sourcecode therefrom etc. I did warn Beerando that spreading false facts like this in order to promote his own server was a bannable offence, and as such I instantly permanently banned him. As for the races plugin: I gave Beerando a fairly accurate comparison which I think explains the situation. Beerando thinks that because the commands of both plugins are the same, that MassiveCraft took his plugin because it was made before ours. My response to this was, "The Mesoamericans and Egyptians both built pyramids completely independent of each other without ever having contact. But because the Egyptians built the pyramids first, the Mayans are rip-offs". Cayorion coded the MassiveRaces plugin by himself in a number of days, every single line of code was produced by himself and not taken from any other plugin. Neither I or he had ever heard about Beerando's coder's plugin, and conceptualized the plugin independently from other people. The reason why Beerando's claims with regards to this are so silly, is because Beerando has never seen the sourcecode of MassiveRaces. Additionally, MassiveRaces has cross server sharding support. Sharding is a private project of Cayorion and it's impossible someone wrote a plugin supporting this system. I am kindof annoyed I actually have to write this, the majority of people are happy Beerando is gone and I feel wasting any more time or thought on him only serves his point. With regards to the MassiveRaces plugin though, I felt it necessary to state these things as nobody was able to provide a proper counter for his claims.